Airway disease in CF is characterized by neutrophil-dominated inflammation. Treatment with inhaled corticosteroids has resulted in decreased airway inflammation in other lung diseases. The aim of this protocol is to determine safety and efficacy of inhaled corticosteroids in children with CF. Two studies have been completed looking a Beclovent and Fluticasone. In the Beclovent study, mild adrenal suppression was noted as with the Fluticasone study also. In the Beclovent study, there seemed to be an effect on airway inflammation, but the Fluticasone study did not find this.